Joanne "Jo" Hedgecat
Personality Jo, as she prefers to be called, is extremely tomboyish. When she was younger she even used to wish that she was a boy, but she has mostly grown out of that. She is very outspoken and has a passion for writing. Her bold nature often gets her into trouble as she will say things that can be rash and impolite. At the same time she can also be sensitive and imaginative. She will talk to and try to befriend anyone, especially outcasts. She is heroic and has a strong sense of justice. She hates anyone who is oppressing others. Physical Characteristics Appearance Joanne is an orange hedgecat with orange and brown spines styled into a ponytail. She has a peach muzzle and peach arms. She has a thin cat tail tipped with white and green eyes. Attire Joanne wears a reddish-burgundy sleeveless shirt and a black skirt with a red belt. She has red fingerless gloves and matching red boots with yellow on them. Abilities Special Attacks *Plasma beam - fires a beam of plasma from her hand *Plasma blast - generates a large amount of plasma in both hands *Dash *Double Jump Joanne's main abilities come from being able to generate charged plasma from her hands. Background Joanne is part of a hedgecat family. She is the second eldest sister. When her father, Rob Cat, went off to war, she wanted to fight with him. But she and her sisters were left to be raised by their mother, without much money. Jo has the task of taking care of her aging aunt which is something she does not like doing. Relationships Feel free to add your characters Family *Margaret Hedgehog (Mother) *Rob Cat (Father) *Megan Hedgecat (Sister) *Bethany Hedgecat (Sister) *Lianne Hedgecat (Sister) Friends *Freddie the Hedgehog *Plasma The HedgeFox *Fran the Walking Annoyance *Apallo teh Hedgehog *Lunas The Hedghog (Has A Thing For Jo) *Diana The Hedgehog Neutral *Chloe the Hedgehog Enemies Details Bethany Hedgecat Jo is espicially close to her younger sister, Bethany, who tries to help her become a gentler person. Lianne Hedgecat Jo's relationship with her sister Lianne is sometimes strained. Jo often teases her epescially when she uses big words incorrectly. Fran the Walking Annoyance Due to Joanne trying to be friendly to outcasts, her and Lianne became friends with Fran and formed a team with her. They generally get along fine but sometimes she and Joanne fight. Chloe the Hedgehog Joanne's inability to keep her mouth shut doesn't mesh well with Chloe's dislike for people. Joanne just thinks Chloe's ridiculous sometimes. Despite this she still trys to be nice to her and came to her defense when she was captured. Roleplay Appearances 5.Chaos Quest Episode 5:Kai's School Life!The Dance For The Emerald! 7.Chaos Quest Episode 6:Rise Of A Troll! Quotes ~"I think it's silly that we ''have ''to have a date." - (Chaos Quest Episode 5:Kai's School Life!The Dance For The Emerald!) ~"They're not the only ones that can fight!" - (Chaos Quest Episode 5:Kai's School Life!The Dance For The Emerald!) ~"Well, I don't care what it is. They don't scare me." - (Chaos Quest Episode 6:Rise Of A Troll!) ~"I am not gonna be left behind for being a girl." - (Chaos Quest Episode 6:Rise Of A Troll!) ~"You guys are seriously gonna believe anything she says just 'cause she's pretty?" - (Control) ~"I'd do anything to go somewhere right now. I'm bored out of my mind." - (The Journey) Trivia *Joanne is based on Jo from Little Women. *Her themesong is Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff. Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Females